A Treasury Of Favorite Tales
by YamaLuna
Summary: ON HIATUS. Your favorite tales from when you were a child, with your favorite Inazuma characters! I own really nothing except the idea of writing those tales with Inazuma characters! Enjoy!


**Uh, famous tales with Inazuma characters? *laughs* There will be another version, but not with Inazuma characters. So anyways, have fun with the first tale!**

**I probably own really nothing, except if you count the idea of writing the tales with Inazuma's characters. Something like that, enjoy!**

* * *

**Shuuya's Travels**

This is the story of Gouenji Shuuya, a man who lived about two hundred and fifty years ago. He studied very hard and after many years, he became a doctor. He longed to travel and loved the sea, so he became a doctor on the board of a sailing ship.

One day he set off on a long voyage to the South Seas on a ship called the Antelope - and here begins one of the strangest adventure stories ever told.

All went well on the Antelope for the first few weeks. Then suddenly one night, a great storm sprang up, the ship hit a rock and was wrecked.

Although the sea was rough and the waves were high, Shuuya was such a strong swimmer that he managed to reach the shore. Completely exhausted, he dragged himself up the beach as far away from the sea as possible. He lay down on the first grassy bank he found and fell into a deep sleep.

At daybreak, when he opened his eyes, he tried to sit up and look around - but he was tied to the ground! He couldn't move his arms or legs or even lift his head.

Then Shuuya felt something alive running up his legs and across his chest - like a crowd of mice or several beetles perhaps!

All at once, Shuuya let out a great roar of surprise. For standing on his chest were at least forty men, each about six inches high. Shuuya's great roar startled the little men. Quickly they slide down to the floor below, where great crowds of tiny people were assembled.

As Shuuya tried to turn his head to look, the strings that bound his arms snapped. This frightened the little people so much, that they shot hundreds of their sharp arrows into his face.

Although this hurt quite a bit, Shuuya decided to lie still and not to frighten the little people again. After a while, when they had walked all over Shuuya, they became quite brave and tried to talk to him. But the little folks spoke a different language, so Shuuya couldn't understand a single word.

Somehow their tiny Emperor, Utosnomiya Toramaru, realized that the giant man they had captured must be very hungry by now. So he gave orders that a tall wooden platform must be built, to reach Shuuya's mouth.

After a while several cartloads of food and juice arrived. And hundreds of the tiny men climbed up the platform with baskets of bread and meat. The hungry Shuuya drank a whole barrel of their juice in one gulp, and ate a basket full of loaves in one bite.

The Lilliputians (for that is what the little people were called) kept bringing more and more until Shuuya was so full that he fell fast asleep.

The little people seemed to have lost all fear of the gigantic Shuuya, so while he slept, thousands of them set to work. Five hundred carpenters made a platform on wheels, and nine hundred men hoisted the sleeping Shuuya onto it. Then with five hundred guards on both sides and one thousand five hundred horses pulling hard, they began to move him towards their capital city.

It took a whole day and night to reach their destination. At last the procession came to a halt outside a large church, which was to be Shuuya's house - although it seemed as small as a dog kennel to him.

The tiny Emperor Toramaru of Lilliput did not intend to set Shuuya free altogether. He ordered all his blacksmiths to make a thick chain and padlock it onto Shuuya's leg, so he could move around - but not very far.

News soon spread of the giant Emperor Toramaru had captured. People flocked in from all over the land of Lilliput, until the city was jammed with the little folks.

Six hundred of them were chosen to look after Shuuya, and four hundred tailors were kept busy making him new clothes. Six of Lilliput's finest scholars were sent to teach him their language.

At last Emperor Toramaru could understand Shuuya when he asked to be set free. He finally agreed, on one condition. Shuuya must empty his pockets of anything that could be dangerous to Lilliput.

Out came a knife, a comb and a razor. The little people were fascinated. Then came his handkerchief - which to them looked like a carpet. His snuffbox seemed like a huge chest of gunpowder; his watch made more noise than a watermill, and they thought that his purse was a fishing net.

Finally Shuuya took out his pistol and fired it into the air. So great was the noise, thousands of the little people fell flat on their backs with shock. Only Emperor Toramaru stood his ground. For a man only six inches high, he was very brave.

But even the brave Emperor Toramaru feared something. And one day he came to ask Shuuya's help.

On the nearby island of Blefuscu lived people called the Big-Indians. Their fleet of fifty ships had just set sail to invade Lilliput.

What a shock the poor Big-Indian sailors got when Shuuya waded out to sea, roped all their ships together, and dragged them back to Lilliput.

It didn't take Shuuya very long to realize that the Emperor of Lilliput was only using him to fight his battle for him, and that the Big-Indians were not wicked people at all. So Shuuya made up his mind to go over to their island and live with them.

He took a large warship from Lilliput, loaded it up with his clothes (so they wouldn't get wet), then towed it behind him to their island of Blefuscu.

He was most kindly received by the little folks, but all Shuuya really wanted was to get back to Japan.

Quite by chance as Shuuya was walking on the top of a cliff, he saw something floating in the sea. He could hardly believe his eyes - it was a full size rowing boat floating upside down.

Straight away Emperor Hiroto of the Big-Indians sent every ship in his fleet out to sea to tow it back to shore.

It took two thousand men to turn the boat right side up and then begin to repair it. Five hundred people stitched day and night to make the sails. Everyone on the island worked hard until the boat was ready.

Shuuya took on board several tiny live sheep and cows to take back home. Then sadly came the time to say farewell.

After only two days at sea, Shuuya was picked up by a sailing ship heading for Japan. When he told his strange story, the captain Tsunami could hardly believe it - until he saw the tiny cows and sheep which Shuuya placed on the table in front of him.

At last Shuuya returned home. People were delighted to welcome him back, and never got tired of hearing his strange story.

* * *

**Again, I own really nothing; except the idea of writing those famous everybody-knows-them tales with Inazuma characters.**


End file.
